Custom Character Story Trilogy (SayonaraSuckers Productions)
Based on the movie spoofs Toy Story in 1995, Toy Story 2 in 1999, and Toy Story 3 in 2010 mixed with SayonaraSuckers Productions on May 11th, 2017. Cast: *Woody - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Buzz Lightyear - Lysandre (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) *Mr. Potato Head - Gru (Despicable Me) *Slinky Dog - Peek (Dinosaur Adventure) *Rex - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Hamm - Hawlucha (Pokemon XY: The Series) *Bo Peep - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Mao (Chibi Devi!) *Sarge - Cyrus (Pokemon Diamond & Pearl) *Sarge's Soldiers - Team Galactic (Pokemon Diamond & Pearl) *Andy Davis - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Mrs. Davis - Mallow (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Molly Davis - Diamond Destiny (Storks) *RC - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Lenny - Pigeon Toady (Storks) *Mr. Shark - Nigel (Rio) *Snake - Scrafty (Pokemon) *Robot - Emboar (Pokemon) *Etch - Rikki-Tikki-Tavi *Mr. Spell - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Rocky Gibraltar - Teddy (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Troll Dolls - Trolls (Trolls (2016)) *Sid Phillips - Minus (The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl) *Scud - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Combat Carl - Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Curious George *Hannah Phillips - Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Moana and Xenomorph Queen (Moana/Alien) *Baby Face - Marshadow (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Legs - Bridget (The Wild) *Hand-in-the-Box - Hank (Finding Dory) *Roller Bob - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Frog - Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-scapade) *Jingle Joe - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Ducky - Ugly Duckling (Walt Disney's Ugly Duckling (1939)) *Rockmobile - Volcanion (Pokemon the Movie: Volcanion's Steaming Return) *Walking Car - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Burned Rag Doll - Zombi (MAD Episode 1: Avaturd/CSiCarly) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Yellow Soldier Toys - SpongeBob and Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sally Doll - Zorua (Pokemon) *Barrel of Monkeys - Scarabs (The Mummy) *Buster - Rockruff (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Mrs. Potato Head - Lucy (Despicable Me 2) *Al - Judge Claude Frollo & Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame/The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Jessie - Diantha (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) *Stinky Pete the Prospector - Grugg Crood (Dawn of the Croods) *Bullseye - Manny (Ice Age) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Agnes, Edith, and Margo (Despicable Me) *Wheezy - Crowber (Hotel Transylvania) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Count Vladislaus Dracula (Van Helsing) *Trash Can Toys - Angry Mob (Van Helsing) *Geri the Cleaner - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Utility Belt Buzz - Guzma (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Barbie Dolls - Justice League Party (The LEGO Batman Movie) *Tour Guide Barbie - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Emily - Kelly Malcolm (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) *Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots - Louis & Kerchak (The Princess and the Frog/Tarzan) *Flik - Top Cat *Heimlich - Wally Gator *Amy - Lana (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Amy's Barbie Doll Part 1 - Gracie (Despicable Squad) *Amy's Barbie Doll Part 2 - Lillie (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Andy Davis (Teenager) - Generator Rex *Molly Davis (Young) - Tulip (Storks) *Sid Phillips (Teenager) - Darkseid (DC Comics) *Buster (Old) - Lycanroc (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Bonnie Anderson - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao Kai Lan) *Mrs. Anderson - Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians) *Lots-O-Huggin' Bear - Duke Igthorn (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Barbie - Eep Crood (Dawn of the Croods) *Ken - Guy (Dawn of the Croods) *Stretch - Primarina (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Chunk - Incineroar (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Twitch - Decidueye (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Sparks - Miss Fritter (Cars 3) *Big Baby - Majin Buu (DragonBall Z) *Chatter Telephone - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Chuckles - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Mr. Pricklepants - Timon (The Lion King) *Buttercup - El Tapucha (Pokemon XY: The Series) *Trixie - Jane (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) (with Rudy as an extra) *Dolly - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Totoro - Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jack-in-the-Box - Murray (Hotel Transylvania) *Bookworm - Great Owl (The Secret of NIMH) *Broken Train Toy - Gerald (Finding Dory) *Cymbal Banging Monkey - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Rabbit Doll - Grubbin (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Rainbow Bird - Becky (Finding Dory) *Round Boy, Red Dinosaur, and Little Robot - Butch, Nash, and Ramsey (The Good Dinosaur) *Garbage Men - Maxie & Archie (Pokemon: Omega and Alpha Adventures) *Garbage Toys - Ogres (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Polar Express (The Polar Express (2004)) *Young Lots-O-Huggin' Bear - Young Duke Igthorn (Disney Maniac Collab 2012) *Lots-O-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Young Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) Category:SayonaraSuckers Productions Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs